Some earth moving machines, for example dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, and snow plows, have a front-mounted work tool such as a blade, bucket, or plow for pushing or carrying material. These work tools can be tilted about a first horizontal axis that is generally perpendicular to the work tool (i.e., aligned with a travel direction), pitched about a second horizontal axis that is generally parallel to the work tool, and lifted relative to a ground surface. Tilting can be accomplished by extending a hydraulic cylinder located at a first side of the work tool, while simultaneously retracting a hydraulic cylinder located at an opposing side of the work tool. Pitching can be accomplished by extending or retracting both hydraulic cylinders in the same direction at the same time. Lifting of the work tool can be accomplished through extension of a separate lift cylinder. Existing hydraulic systems utilize different combinations of input devices to regulate the tilting, pitching, and lifting operations.
An exemplary hydraulic system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0152575 of Hand et al. that published on Jun. 1, 2012 (the '575 publication). Specifically, the '575 publication discloses a hydraulic system having left and right cylinders capable of tilting and pitching a work tool, and an input device for control over the left and right cylinders. The input device includes an inwardly-inclined handle (relative to an operator seat) that is pivotal in a vertical plane about a horizontal axis. When the handle is pivoted to the left or right, a signal is generated indicative of desired tilting of the work tool. A thumb roller is located at a gripping end of the handle and, when rotated about its axis, generates a signal indicative of desired pitching of the work tool.
Although the input device of the '575 publication may be capable of implementing tilt and pitch operations, it can still be improved upon. That is, the input device of the '575 publication may not be intuitive for all users and/or not include functionality required for some applications.
The input device of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the needs set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.